<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lean on me by softwoohyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487402">Lean on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoohyun/pseuds/softwoohyun'>softwoohyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daeyoon, M/M, light angst maybe, soft daeyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoohyun/pseuds/softwoohyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sometimes needs to remind his love that it is okay to be selfish, especially now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lean on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This trashy writer is back! Hi! Hello! </p><p>Okay first off, this was written on the day they announced golcha was eliminated from rtk and my heart broke when I saw them cry. My heart shattered even more when I saw Daeyeol's forced smile and Sungyoon praising Daeyeol. </p><p>So this is basically based on that with my twist and plot. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy this short fic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I knew I’d find you here,” the figure walked towards him with a black plastic bag in his hand. He continued to lie down on the cool floor of the dance room as the owner of the voice approached him. He sat down next to the laying figure, hands going through the latter’s soft locks.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d be back an hour ago,” his voice sounded worried. He never wanted to make the other worry but he just needs some time alone, to clear his head for a bit after what had happened today.</p><p> </p><p>The latter just sighed, head now lying on the other’s folded legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just tired,” he sighed softly.</p><p> </p><p>Sungyoon continued to stroke the other’s hair fondly, his mind slowly wondered to the events that took place earlier today.</p><p> </p><p>“They practiced so hard, danced with all their might but we ended up losing,” the other said, disappointment clear in his beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sungyoon knew how much the competition just now meant to his love and his team. It was their ticket to compete in the nationals. He saw how hard they practiced everyday, how hard they try to perfect their postures and ensure they’re synchronised with each other but he also knew, nationals means the competition will be harder.</p><p> </p><p>“It was hard to see them force a smile like that when I know it must’ve hurt a lot, to see their efforts go down the drain,” eyes slowly brimming with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“The way I see it, it didn’t go down the drain,” soft eyes looking into his love’s glassy eyes, hands tangled in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Daeyeol only sighed. He knows what Sungyoon said was true but whenever he recalls his team’s disappointed faces, to see them break down as they announced the results, it broke him. Sure, it is inevitable when it comes to competitions but they’ve worked so hard.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You kids did well, don’t be upset</em>,” he had said to them, hugging each other close for support.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You did really well it’s just that there were others better than us</em>,” he said, trying to summon the best smile he could.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You should be proud of yourselves,</em>” he held his head high, truly proud of his team, hoping the words he just said might be of some support and assurance to them. They really did their best and that’s what mattered the most to him.</p><p> </p><p>He’s the leader of their college dance team and everything falls onto his shoulders. He had accepted the challenge to bring his college to nationals but alas, their journey was cut short.</p><p> </p><p>Sungyoon took his face in his hands, staring deep into his eyes. Sungyoon is not usually one to display his affections and his cold facial expression doesn’t help much but Daeyeol softens him, shedding his cold self.</p><p> </p><p>“You did well, love,” hands slowly caressed Daeyeol’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as you’re proud of the team, I am proud of you too for withstanding all the pressure,” hecontinued, going lovingly at his love from above, hands never stopping his soft caresses on the other’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>At those words, Daeyeol burst into tears. Streams of tears started to flow down his cheeks, finally letting go of all the burden on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Sungyoon knows, the amount of scolding Daeyeol had to withstand from their supervising teacherbecause apparently to the teacher, the efforts that they put in was not enough. Daeyeol couldn’t do much either and just stood there and take the blame for the team.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t beat yourself too hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Sungyoon noticed his love slowly losing his spirits when the year started. He had to take on a position that was beyond him but his team trusted him and he trusted them. He saw Daeyeol slowly change as the year goes.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>I’m a grown up I should be able to handle things on my own instead of always relying on Sungyoon</em>.’ That was what made Daeyeol keep things to himself. He saw how his love had things on his plate and sometimes struggling to keep things in order, he couldn’t possibly put more weight on his love’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Sure his love appeared to be more open towards others, more cheerful with his lame jokes but to Sungyoon, his love has grown more distant, eyes slowly growing empty. Daeyeol would always go to Sungyoon when he needed some advice or just some company but as time passes, he starts to keep things to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’ve failed them, Sungyoon. I’m their leader and I failed them,” voice broken, sobs getting harder as he lets his walls down.</p><p> </p><p>It hurts Sungyoon to see his love like this. They’ve always had each other close, seen each other struggle through things but seeing his love, hearing him say those words just broke him.</p><p> </p><p>“You did so well, you did the best you could didn’t you?” he leaned his forehead against his love’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you used to tell me all the things that’s bothered you but you don’t do that anymore. You keep it to yourself. I want to help you, be there for you like you had been for me,” Sungyoon said, black hair tickling his love’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Share with me, tell me your worries. Lean on me, Daeyeol. That’s why I’m here,” he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Daeyeol’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been each other’s pillars ever since they started middle school and things escalated as they started high school. They’re now about to graduate from college and they’re at a point where they know each other too well.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always be by your side, with you,” fingers laced around each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Lean on me, love. I’ll walk with you till the end of time,” Sungyoon assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Daeyeol sat up to look at his beloved’s handsome face. Sungyoon knows how Daeyeol is always hyper aware of things and is too selfless to the point he doesn’t want to burden others but at times, he needs to remind Daeyeol it’s okay to be selfish like now.</p><p> </p><p>Sungyoon took out two cans of beer from the black plastic and handed one to Daeyeol. They stayed close to each other, shoulders against each others, legs tangled as they sat against the wall. Daeyeol finally lets his walls down, spilling everything off his chest to Sungyoon and Sungyoon just listened because he knows that’s what his love needed.</p><p> </p><p>It was three in the morning when they walked out of the club room, hands linked together.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for knocking my senses back,” Daeyeol said as he swung their linked hands playfully. He’s glad he has Sungyoon by his side because he knows if it weren’t for him, he would’ve crumbled ages ago.</p><p> </p><p>They walked back home quietly, enjoying the clear night sky that’s littered with stars.</p><p> </p><p>“I am very proud of you, you know. I’m glad that you’re mine and not someone else’s,” Sungyoon broke the silence, eyes looking forward. He’s back to being his cold self, the warm Sungyoon back in the club room has retreated back in his shell now that they’re in the open. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” and he swore he could see the faint blush on Sungyoon’s cheeks as he said those words. Even after years of being together, Sungyoon is still shy to say those words in public but Daeyeol knows he means those words.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you, always,” Daeyeol kissed Sungyoon’s cheeks causing the latter to blush even more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still bitter with mnet but the boys are doing better now. We're gonna have a june comeback! Nesses I hope y'all are ready (bcs I'm not) </p><p>Also, don't forget to stream With Woollim "Relay".</p><p>As always, stay safe and stay healthy everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>